ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gatherer of Light (I)
Level Requirement..? Killed about 80+ Goblins on Rolanberries and my friend is still unable to get a pop-keyitem. We tried everything inside party, outside party.. and 100% in range.. and yes, she is on the "Gatherer of Light (I)" mission. She is lv51 and hasnt done Genkai 3 yet. Anyone else sharing similar problems? >.<;; XOliver 14:20, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Never mind.. just got it randomly on 100+ kill.. allthough it makes no sense at all x,x XOliver 15:17, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I was killing gobs with a friend, killed two and got the drop for him (he was halfway across the map). I used the WHM Job Ability Aflatus Solace and could not get the drop for myself. After about 100 mobs (give or take a few) I switched to Aflatus Misery and got the drop on my second goblin. There may be a glitch in the system that prevents drops if Solace is active. User:WolfeMasters 16:00, 11 April 2009 (EST) Pop-Keyitem / Trigger-Goblins I've been told that you'd best solo the NM as the key item randomly drops to any member of your party/alli. Anyone have any evidence for this? --Headache 07:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Everyone who needs this done needs to pop him. Just killed him in a pt of 3, only the person who popped it got the key item.--Lightningcount 07:10, 9 April 2009 (UTC) We both got pop item, but he popped the NM and we both got Seedspall from NM in Sauramogue--Seanross Yeah apparently you dont need to kill him multiple times, however everyone needs the pop item to get the seedspall.--Lightningcount 08:47, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure about the killing blow statement. I was just in a party with 2 other people, 1 of which already had the key item. As I was running around I suddenly got the item followed by the text saying I was out of range of the monster just killed. Either it was delayed from the previous kill or I got the key item from the gob the other party member killed. This needs to be verified but it very well could drop to a random party member. Focant 07:59, 9 April 2009 (UTC) This DID happen to me, I'd just killed a gob, no message on my screen, DRG asks if I just got item. I hadn't, but he did. My key dropped to him somehow, seems a bit screwy, but I was there when it happened... --Headache 08:06, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that obtaining the key item is random for each party member within exp range.-- 08:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I got a Bowl of bland Goblin salad off of a Sabertooth Tiger in Batallia Downs. --Raikenshi 02:19, 9 April 2009 Webcam Pic(/cry im a ps2er) *Were you partied with anyone at the time, Raikenshi? This is important. If you were, then they could've killed a gob and you got the drop. See other statements above. --Starcade 22:40, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :*Nope, I was solo for collecting all these items and killing all NMs, did on my drk/blm for teh warp lol. Might have been a glitch, dunno, but I only killed a few tigers b/c the gobs were being camped like mad at the time. Though it seems like it should be goblins, and I didn't bother testing again after finishing ACP, so I won't argue having the article say goblins. --Raikenshi 01:18, 12 April 2009 "Pop items stay in possession after the NM dies, but cannot be reused by a player to pop the NM again once you have recieved the Seedspall key item. There is another use for those pop items, though. " This was stated on the main page but i'm on First BCNM Mission and i went back to help friends accidently clicked ??? and spawned the NM then to test it i try'd another ??? and spawned the Next NM Again!--Trunxrdm 07:26, 11 April 2009 (UTC) In regards to the key item that is dropped from the regular mobs, aka, the food items, I do not believe they can be obtained by ANY mob. Goblin only. A couple reasons. One, in the description, they are goblin made, which should hint that goblins carry them. Two, I killed untold scores of non-goblin mobs, and never received the key item. In Sauramogue. Then I killed eight goblins, and received it. Also, I helped friends obtain the same key item, killing goblins. They were nowhere near me at the time, and received the food key item from my kill. Also, that same friend spawned and killed the NM for the Seedspall key item while I was literally on the opposite side of the map, and I received the Seedspall key item. It is necessary to have the food key item in your Temp. Key Items in order to receive the Seedspall, but I do not believe it necessary to be within a certain range. Also, if you have the food key item, and you're in the party that kills the NM for the Seedspall, you will receive the Seedspall key item. It doesn't randomly choose people in the party to give it to. If five of you have the food item, and you spawn and kill it, five of you will get the seedspall item. Atleast, that's how it worked for me and my friends. {EDIT} I tested receiving either key item, Food and Seedspall, and the range necessary. My friend received both his key items despite being nowhere near either slain mob. You just have to be in party, not in range! -- Taomage 9:48 AM, 11 April 2009 (EST) Same results here, editing article to save fellow players a lot of time. Alrehn 14:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC) took me about 5 hours to get my first key item to drop. what i have noticed so far with one left to go is the gobs near the area where the nm is spawned (atleast for me) tend to drop the key item much quicker.. could just be luck.. but thats what i noticed. 1 gob kill near jugner zone and 6 gobs near CN. as far as the nm's go each so far has had less then 1500 hp. so cake for a 75. Ryeshinyih 06:25, 12 April 2009 (UTC) EDIT took a long time to get the final one but i decided to follow suit and go near GC. so i used the Maw and killed a few up on the cliff where the nm spawns and i got key item relatively quickly. took about 6-7 gobs to get the key item. Ryeshinyih 08:47, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Squintrox Dryeyes can anyone confirm if Squintrox Dryeyes has anything to do with this? He offers Crimson Key and Viridian Key. --Dressi 04:55, 9 April 2009 (UTC) thats for items out of the chest in tenshodo apparently. For mission, there's ??? in same zone you get key item in, that you examine after you have key item & fight NM gobs and they drop the shards. --Waku 01:00, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Is it possible to only farm one item and get the key item for a whole party/alliance like cards for limbus? --Headache 06:25, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Whoever has fought the NM's, what is there relative strength? Rollinwinds 07:02, 9 April 2009 (UTC)Rollinwinds *NM went down in a matter of seconds as 75 DD. I have to say less than 1500hp. --zarrgoth 11:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *I killed all 3 solo as a 71 DNC/NIN with no trouble whatsoever, only one even managed to hit enough break through my initial 3 shadows, and they all went down quickly, besides the Thief (Which was only a result of waiting out Perfect Dodge). My guess is that these can be easily defeated solo by anyone 65+, possibly lower. -Siluvaine 05:00, 11 April 2009 (UTC) As far as Squintrox goes: *You get to keep the key items from this mission, even after getting your quest item.... Get all the quest items and then trade your key items for the Viridian Key and try to find a Viridian Chest. Since you have fought your NMs the key items are useless now, right? Also, after you have done the previous quest, you can try to re-farm those for the Crimson Key and try it on the Crimson Chest, after you find it... These are, of course, guesses.--Dijidl 09:42, 9 April 2009 (UTC) **I spoke with Squintrox after I had gotten all 6 key items for the mission, 3 key items from the normal gobbies and 3 key items from the forced spawn NM gobbies. When I selected the Viridian Key from the list it gave me a message stating that the quest would come under a time restriction. I declined to receive the key due to the in-game problems with finishing the mission. I'm going to try after the fight and see what happens. **Also, there is definitely a Red (Crimson) Treasure Coffer in The Tenshodo. When selecting it, it will ask what expansion/add-on scenario you are using a key from and lists not only the current one but the upcoming one's as well. I selected the Crystalline Prophecy but didn't not have a Crimson Key and it said I don't have the approriate key to unlock. I will re-farm the items for both keys and try again, later. I will move this part of the edit to a more appropriate place later.--Dijidl 20:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Goblin Pets While killing goblins in Batallia Downs, I found that goblins pets, as well as the goblins themselves, are able to drop the key items to pop the NMs (And I assume that goblin pets in the other zones will drop their respective pop items as well, assuming there are BST-type goblins there.) You can see in this screenshot (complete with timestamp) that I got the key item after defeating a Goblin's Dragonfly -Siluvaine 04:40, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Non-goblin drops I have yet to see a screenshot or claim on any forum or site that enemies other than goblins or goblin pets can be defeated to gain the key items. Someone reported killing over 100 non-goblin, non-pet mobs and received nothing, yet most accounts for goblin kills would put the "drop" rate much higher. I put a verification tag on the note about it, and someone should definitely try to confirm it if they think they do indeed drop from all enemies.--Tsukinomahou 12:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Don't have screenshot - but got salad off a tiger. Drop rate is just really low. * I have a screenshot of our group getting one off a Skink. We also got one off a beetle earlier. http://i87.photobucket.com/albums/k146/thies7/ffxi_20090411_174153.png -Thiez tested current thoughts In party got all 3 drops we are all level 75. 3 different mobs families not just gobbins Didn't share drop took 82 mobs. for all 3 drops. -User:Kewitt:kewitt